ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Kang/Gallery/Season 2
Gallery 'Promotional Photographs' Gang in Season 2.jpg IDDISeason2Pic.jpg Jasmine_Season_2_Promotional_Photo.jpeg [[Slumber Partay|'Slumber Partay']] Slumber Partay 2.jpg Slumber Partay 3.jpg Slumber Partay 9.jpg Slumber Partay 17.jpg Slumber Partay 18.jpg Slumber Partay 20.jpg Slumber Partay 21.jpg [[The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats|'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats']] The-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-clip - 2.jpg I-didnt-do-it-the-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-photos-2.jpg Jasmine_&_Delia;_FroYo_on_Lindy's_Porch.jpg| Jasmine_&_Lindy's_first_kisses.jpg| [[Lindy Goes to the Dogs|'Lindy Goes to the Dogs']] Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-10.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-17.jpg [[Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!|'Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!']] I-didnt-do-it-lindy-logan-get-psyched-photos-2.jpg [[Dog Date Afternoon!|'Dog Date Afternoon!']] Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps10.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps12.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps11.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps17.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps19.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!9.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!10.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!12.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!13.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!8.jpg [[Logan Finds Out!|'Logan Finds Out!']] I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-2.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-8.jpg Jasmine and Garrett.png Pretending to be happy.png Jogan hug!.png She got what she wanted!.png She's happy that Logan feels bed about the break-up.png|Jasmine believes she finally has a chance with Logan And Jasmisne pretends to be happy too!.png She's not fine.png|Jasmine almost cries over Logan In her head, it was like to do list, kill Garrett!.png She's almost in tears!.gif Jasmine_Season_2_Promotional_Photo.jpeg Erin and Jasmine.jpg [[Food Fight|'Food Fight']] Jasmine's locker is full of food and drinks!.png Food Fight Screencaps30.jpg Food Fight Screencaps11.jpg Food Fight Screencaps6.jpg Food Fight Screencaps19.jpg [[Stevie Likes Lindy|'Stevie Likes Lindy']] Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps11.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps12.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps2.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps8.jpg Joganpresentsacar.jpg [[Falling for... Who?|'Falling for... Who?']] Falling for... Who9.jpg Falling for... Who8.jpg Falling for... Who7.jpg Falling for... Who6.jpg Falling for... Who2.jpg [[Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday|'Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday']] 474814714.jpg LindyLoganBirthday2.png 474814724.jpg 474814718.jpg [[Cheer Up Girls|'Cheer Up Girls']] 474814716.jpg [[Lindy in the Middle|'Lindy in the Middle']] 138950 0708-900x600.jpg 138950 0533-900x600.jpg [[Elementary, My Dear Watson|'Elementary, My Dear Watson']] 139119 0739-900x600.jpg [[Lindy Breaks Garrett|'Lindy Breaks Garrett']] Owenpicture.jpg Bettypicture.jpg [[Doggie Daddy|'Doggie Daddy']] Doggie-daddy-favorite-moments-tv-caps-19.jpg Jasmine and Garrett - DD.jpg [[Drum Beats, Heart Beats|'Drum Beats, Heart Beats']] Jogan - DB, HB!!.jpg 139446 1424-900x600.jpg 139446 0443-900x600.jpg First drum lesson.jpg Joganfallingforyou.jpg Joganreassure.jpg Cue freak out mode.gif|Logan helping Jasmine play the drums Logan saves Jaz!!.gif The third almost kiss!!.gif|Logan leaning in, trying to kiss Jasmine! Jasmine_-_DB,_HB.jpg Logan's in love!.jpg Drummers_in_Paradise.jpg When_you_think_your_best_friend_loves_you.jpg When you're about to kiss your "ex".jpg Jasmine Drums.jpg Before the Fall.jpg Logan's fantasy.gif Logan says yes....to his fantasy.gif Dream killed.gif Funny moment.gif Jasmine's fantasy.gif Is it the moment she's been waiting for.gif Fantasy over.gif After the fantasy.gif [[The Doctor Is In|'The Doctor Is In']] Picture1.jpg Picture22.jpg Picture3.jpg Picture4.jpg Picture5.jpg 'Bite Club' Jasmine_and_Lindy_-_BC.jpg The_gang_-_BC.jpg Jasmine_&_Lindy_-_BC.jpg 'The Rescuers' Jasmine's New Boyfriend.jpg|Jasmine and her new boyfriend!! Lindy_and_Jas.jpeg|Jasmine and Lindy! Jasmine and Lindy - the finale.jpg Jilia_-_the_finale.jpg Jarrett_-_the_finale.jpg Count on Me.png Image-2.jpeg Logan_Loves_Jasmine!!!!_OMG!!_jpg.jpeg|Logan finally tells Jasmine he loves her!!!!! ������������ Nothing,_but_love!!jpg.jpeg|Jasmine looks dreamily into Logan's eyes, after he tells her he loves her, showing she loves him, too. ���� The gang - the finale.gif Logan tells Jasmine he loves her!!!! ������������.gif Jasmine loves Logan ��.gif Jogan is officially Jogan!! ��������.jpeg The_first_Jogan_kiss!!_��������.jpg|The first Jogan kiss!! �������� Jogan snuggle jpg.jpeg|Look at them! She finally has her dream guy! �� She finally got what she's been waiting for.jpg|Look at Jasmine's face after her kiss with Logan! Aww! �� IMG 20151011 160403.jpg Jogan Rumble Juice.jpg Jogan - Happy Ever Afterjpg.jpeg Jogan_In_Love!!_����..jpg Jasmine - the finale.gif Jogan kiss part 1.gif Jogan kiss part 2.gif Jogan kiss part 3.gif Jogan kiss part 4.gif Jogan kiss part 5.gif|Just look at happy they both are! Aww! ���� Jogan finally happens! Part 1.jpg Jogan finally happens! Part 2.jpg Jogan finally happens! Part 3.jpg Jasmine_and_Logan_-_True_Sole-Mates.jpg Logan_and_his_new_girlfriend.jpg The_gang_-_TR.jpg He's so in love! ��.gif She finally has her dream guy! ��.gif Jasmine and Logan's first kiss!!.png Jasmine_and_Logan_-_the_finale.jpg Jogan_-_Happy_Ever_After.jpeg|Awww! Jogan!! Just look at them! ����.jpg Jogan In Love!! ����-.jpg|Jasmine and Logan finally admit they love each other! �� What_it_all_started_with.jpg Logan's New Girlfriend.jpg|They are so in love!! ���� Watching_Jogan.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Images Category:Female Galleries Category:Jasmine Kang